Beauty and The Tomboy
by CosmicStoryTeller
Summary: After the Events of Ouran Host Club: Saya Amaya is from a very rich and powerful family. Although if you met her, you've never know she was rich; she gets sent to Ouran due to her causing trouble and disgracing her family's good name with petty fights and extremely rude behavior. Although she is put into the Host Club due to her childhood friend Renge forcing her into it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not owning Ouran Highschool Host Club anytime soon... **

Her name was Saya Amaya; brown short burnet hair, brown dark eyes that matches her hair perfectly. She hates being considered flat chested, even through she is. Also, Saya Amaya is a extreme tomboy.

"Saya! Why must you always disgrace our family's name by getting into petty fights with the local boys?!" nagged Saya's mother, Sakura Amaya.

The Amaya family is a very rich and powerful family, and they are very good friends with the Ootori family; You did not want to mess with them.

"Calm down mother; I don't see what's the big deal." sighed Saya in response, while placing her hands behind her head.

Saya's mother frowned, then spoke, "That's it Saya! Your going to learn how to respect your fellow rich mates!"

Saya sighed, "You mean respect the spoiled icons that Hollywood makes so much fun of?..."

"Hush! You well not speak anymore further trash! Saya, as if now; you are a student of Ouran Private Highschool!" demanded Sakura.

Saya's eyes widened at her demand. She could deal with Ouran Public School; but she has heard about the Private version. Full of dumb witted girls who goes head over heels for egotistic boys. Although, she has a friend down there.. Renge Houshakuji.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Saya's escort driver pulled up in front of Ouran Academy. They pulled up in a black fancy black limo, Saya had the required outfit the school has you to wear; And she hated it.

"Ok Miss Saya, we're here." spoked the Escort driver.

Saya sighed, "Alright.. don't think twice if your feeling like breaking me out of this hell hole.."

The driver chuckled as Saya stepped out of the limo, "Everything is signed for Miss Saya, all you gotta do is make your way to your class rooms; Which starts in 30 minutes, enough time for you to study at the library and check the place out. If you request anything; we'll be down here in 5 minutes." explained the driver to Saya, who didn't seem to be paying any attention to him.

She nodded and waved her hand at him; the escort sighed and drove away.

Saya looked up at the school, she stepped inside; it was an whole other world from inside.

Everything looked as if it was 500$ each, she continued down the lobby entrance. She heard whispers, "Isnt that the only spawn of the Ayama family?.." Where the words and similar words ringing up and down the room.

Saya walked up to the check in station. Saya was about to speak but the man rose his hand to stop her and said, "No need Miss Ayama, your very well known around here."

Saya sighed, "Yea, yea..."

She walked out the lobby and noticed everything looked like it was 1000$ each and _more_. She noticed two sets of red staircases and walked up them. She went to the right down the hallway, looking at all the shinny items, and then she saw the door..

Music room 3, it looked quite different from the other rooms. She gently put her hands on the door handle and slid it open, once she stepped inside, it looked like a whole _OTHER _world.

It looked like they were waiting for her, the host club; In prince cosplay.

"Ah, it seems that a new princess is here, kinda flat don't you think?" the twins said.

Saya growled and crutched my fist, "FLAT?! HOW ABOUT YOU LOOK AT YOUR SELFS! YOU TWO PROBABLY HAVE THE WORST HAIRCUT IN JAPAN!" the hurtful words where followed up with a rude index finger pointing at them.

Tamaki looked surprised, he then spoke, "No need for hurtful language, maybe we shall show you-"

"Show me how stupid you posers look? Already got it.."

Tamaki had an horrific look on his face as if he was looking at a ghost. "But-But..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Renge's iconic laugh accord and the engines turned. She rose from the ground and laughed, "Saya! Oh Saya, you never told me you were coming to Ouran!" followed up with her jumping from the tower and landing on Saya with a furious hug.

The twins looked at each and everyone looked quite surprised. "You two know each other?" asked Honey.

Saya got away from the hug and looked at Honey, she walked up to him and kneeled down; "Hmmm; are you a midget or something?"

Honey had tiny tears in his eyes, "Mori! Am I really a midget?!" followed up with him jumping into Mori's arms.

Tamakii realized that the host club isn't really wowing her, so it was time for him to do Protocol 6.

Tamaki smiled with charm; he walked over to Saya and placed his finger on his chin. Before he could speak, Saya slapped his finger away, "Don't touch me." she spoke coldly.

Tamaki was shocked, and sat in the corner.

Haruhi titled her head, "Is there a reason you came down here in the first place, she asked."

"I was trying to get a good view of the school, since I'm new... are you a tranny?" she asked, not realizing how rude she sounded.

The club got even more shocked, before Haruhi could answer, the club pulled her away and the twins held his hand over her mouth.

"This tomboy isn't as dumb as she looks.." Kaoru and Hikaru whispered to each other, making sure Saya couldn't hear them.

"Well.. if it isn't the Ayama's only child.. It's a honor to met you Miss Saya." Kyoya greeted, before kneeling down in front of her. Which made Saya raise an eyebrow.

Hikaru and Kaoru whispered among each other, "Kyoya is Bowing?... guessing she really is something special.."

Tamaki was still in the corner, not taking Saya's rejecting well.

"Kyoya Ootori?..,.. Who are you posers anyways?.." Saya sighed.

Renge smiled and was happy to respond, "We are the Ouran High School Host Club!"


	2. Starting Now, You Are Officially A Host!

"Host?... Club?" these words glided out of Saya's mouth.

Honey smiled, "Ya! The Host Club was founded not to long ago from Tamaki senpai!" cheered Honey.

"Tamaki? Who the hell is that?" questioned Saya.

The club looked over to where Tamaki was growing mushrooms in an gloomy corner.

"Offffffffff... course.." sighed Saya. "Well... I'm out of here." waved off Saya while heading to the door.

"WAIT!" cried out Renge. Saya looked back at her childhood friend and rose an eyebrow.

"Saya, our rule in Ouran is once you enter an club you can't turn back!" evilly laughed Renge.

"Wait; that's not an rule.." sighed Kaoru to Hikaru; but Renge blocked both if their mouths while giving Saya a huge smile.

"Rules are meant to broken..." said Saya with no face expression.

Renge glared furiously over to the host club; which made everyone except Takashi and Kyoya gulp.

"What kind of Host Club are you idiots! Your letting your first customer of the day get away!" nagged Renge.

The club panicked for a second, but Tamaki realized his chance.

He passionately grabbed her hand and kneeled in front of her, "Im sorry for the error my lady;" Tamaki got his face only inches from hers; this action made Tamaki pause a bit when he realized how beautiful her eyes are, "Your eyes are like a thousand heavens-"

Before Tamaki could finish his passionate speech, Saya interrupted him; "Don't make me laugh at you."

Tamaki spawned back to his gloomy corner in failure.

"Wow.. this is an first." sighed Haruhi to herself.

Renge smirked from a idea, "Hey.. Saya."

Saya looked over to Renge and titled her head. "What do you want?"

"Remember the Beauty and the Beast bet?" smirked Renge.

"Beauty and the Beast bet?..." asked Honey.

"Who names their bets?" sighed the twins in the background.

Haruhi answered Honey, "Ya, Miss Renge told me about that bet. She and her childhood friend had to try and get their crush to go on a date with them; her friend choked and punched the boy in the face. Which gave him a bloody black eye.. then-"

Before Haruhi could finish explaining, Renge cut in; "Then I came by his side and confront him! After that we went on an date."

Tamaki glared over at Renge, "WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU TELL MY SWEET LITTLE HARUHI SUCH A VIOLENT STORY! AS HER FATHER I DEMAND YOU TO CHANGE IT TO AN MERE CHILD'S STORY!" cried out Tamaki while running to Renge like an raging bull.

"Senpai.. what ever planet your on, please come back.." sighed Haruhi.

"What about the bet?" questioned Saya to Renge; while crossing her arms.

"Well you know what the winner gets.. the loser does 3 things for winner, anything. I couldn't ticket in my request since you moved the next day." laughed Renge.

"No wonder.." said Kaoru.

Hikaru followed up Kaoru's quote, "I would move to if I'd lost that bet."

Renge glared evilly at the twins, which made them gulp and jump behind Takashi, "Sometimes I began to wonder why women can be so scary..." the twins sighed while behind a expressionless Takashi.

Renge looked back at Saya, who had an good idea what she was about to say; she was trying to escape stealthily through the door.

"Not so fast Saya! You got to do my 3 biddings or ill have to tell your mother that your a big fat lier." winked Renge.

Saya widen her eyes, if her mother thinks she's gotten into more trouble.. then she'll punish her even more.

Saya sighed at Renge, which was a signal that she was listening.

"Saya Ayama! I want YOU, to be a Host Club member!" said Saya, who was looking like Uncle Sam from those American military recruit posters.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAA?!" cried out the Host club including Saya.

"Renge.. maybe your getting a little over your head..." sighed the twins.

"Girls want someone to represent to! Don't you remember the Zuka Club? Those females attract females the size of an concert! Picture it; Saya Ayama, the bad girl, and the lonely maiden princess! You'll do female roles of Ouran high representing the Host Club!" explained Renge.

Tamaki pictured Saya as being a host. He was picturing Saya in a devil's outfit, stabbing him with a pitchfork. Tamaki had tears erupting in his eyes.

"Did she just say... lonely maiden?.." said Saya to herself, annoyed.

"Hm, not an bad idea Renge. With this; we could sell items that'll attract not only female, but makes as well." said Kyoya, fixing his glasses.

"WHAT?! Your agreeing?!" whined Tamaki.

"Come on Saya! Just stay around here for only 2 days!" begged Renge.

"Ya! I don't think your so bad!" agreed Honey.

(Even through Honey barely spoke to Saya.)

"Fine..." sighs Saya.

The twins looked at each other, they slithered over to Saya, "So.. since your a new member.. how about you tell us about yourself." smirked the twins while slithering around Saya.

"Ha, do you always let the girl introduce on the first date? Besides, I don't even know your names." smirked Saya.

The twins blushed a bit, then they introduced themselves, "Im Kaoru.."

Followed up with, "And I'm Hikaru."

"We'll do introductions later! The customers are here." Renge said; looking towards the door that was creaking open.

"Well Miss Ayama, I hope you do well around here." smiled Kyoya.

The twins smiled and nodded in agreement; "Although since your not in cosplay... you might have to just stand over there out of the way. We got to be the first thing they look at." smirked the twins.

Saya sighed, "Damn you Renge..."

The doors open slowly, with female chatter.

Saya stood out the way, and said to herself, "I should have just kept walking past this stupid music room..."


	3. Saya Is The Tomboy Type!

The doors has open; the roses has spread; and the host club has welcomed their guest.

Saya sighed in a corner chair, she watched how the flamboyant men seduced their bait. Although the Haruhi one seemed different, she figured that he was a she already; but why would a girl pretend to be a guy? And to make matters weirder, it seems she's wowing the bait on accident!

"Oo.. Saya!" said Kaoru, grabbing Saya's attention.

"We need some coffee." said Hikaru, following up on Kaoru's statement.

The twins seemed to be doing their regular Host routine with three other girls.

Saya sighed and looked over to the instant coffee, 'At least they know about Instant Coffee. Damn spoiled people.." muttered Saya in her thoughts.

Saya made 5 cups of coffee for Kaoru, Hikaru and the three girls; She carried them over to them with an annoyed face.

"Ooo, are you a new host? A female?" asked one of the bait.

Saya nodded her head in shame.

The three girls gather around Saya before she could even deliver the coffee, and they started saying interesting questions and statements among Saya and their friends.

"How is it being a host?!"

"How cool, a real life female host!"

"Do you just deliver coffee? Or are you just an beginner?"

"Can you give us any female tips?!"

Saya laughed nervously while rubbing the back of her head.

"Wait! Are you trying to steal the attention from us?!" one of the jealous bait said.

Tamaki rushed over to where the crowd and Saya where, and responded to her question.

He grabbed the jealous female's chin with his finger and said, "Of course not my lady, you all are our princesses! She is just a mere co-worker!"

All the girls squealed, "How cute!"

"If anything, I'd be the king, and you boys would be my jokers..." muttered Saya, thinking only herself could hear. But the women could hear it just fine.

"The new host girl is so strong and independent!" cheered the women.

"I wish I could be just like her!" cheered another.

"Hey Takashi senpai, Saya-kun is really doing good huh?" smiled Honey towards Takashi, his cousin.

Takashi looked down at honey and replied silently, "Yea."

"KUN? IM NOT A GUY!" screamed Saya. "GET OVER HERE!"

Honey started screaming in entertainment while Takashi was holding him and Saya was chasing them while screaming angrily. Honey's scream of entertainment changed into laughing, and Takashi face expression hasn't change a bit while running away from Saya.

This action made the host club look towards them and laugh, although Kyoya was only smiling.

You could hear Renge's unique laugh, and hear the powerful engine roar from under the Host and the girl's feet.

Renge roses from the ground laughing, and she spoke dramatically, "Yes! As I predicted! But how could the new host girl have an impact on the rest of the host? This will be a story of passion and friendship! So here today.. I introduce you..."

Saya heard a mysterious drumroll, "What the?... Was she down there the whole time?..."

Haruhi sighed towards Saya, "You'll get use to it."

Renge continued to speak, "Introduce you the... 'The Tomboy Type!'


	4. The Tomboy Type Meets Haruhi's Dad!

Saya was sleeping in her Master size bed; her mother let her sleep in since its an weekend.

Saya use to snore, but thank god she outgrew that (If that's possible..)

Although, Saya wasn't technically asleep, she was lying in her bed, thinking about what happened yesterday.

Shockingly, Saya happened to love thinking, especially in her bed.

Today was a bright Saturday Mourning at 12:34; A day later she was declared officially a Host and A. the "Tomboy Type".

As much as she hates that classification, she was just grateful that she knew the whole club classified themselves, with their type and their names.

She just had to hold out for one more day, Renge probably didn't know that the next day would be an weekend. And Saya was sure Renge will regret not waiting till Monday to cash in her biddings.

Unless...

Saya was thinking that Renge could be planning something for the weekend, and wanted Saya and the Host Club to do some activity. But Saya was sure that wasn't going to happen; in till she got the call...

Her phone ranged, and she was wide awake now.. She let the phone go off so she could continue sleeping; then it called again, she growled as grabbed her cell phone that was next to her bed.

"What?..." Saya snared.

"Saya! As a host, you are now required to bond with the club and I! Meet us down by Haruhi's house!" cheered Tamaki in his flamboyant voice.

"Haruhi's house? Well where the hell does she live?..." sighed Saya, getting a little more tired by the second.

Tamaki explained the directions and said, "Well, see ya there Saya!" before hanging up.

Saya sighed and muttered to herself while getting dressed into some jeans and a black top.

She walked out of her room and made her way down the long set of stairs to the giant front door; in till her mother spoke, "Hold it young lady... where do you think your going?"

"Down to a friends, a friend from Ouran." Saya responded.

"Ooooo. I told you that you would LOVE Ouran! What this friends name?" Cheered Sakura, Saya's mother.

"Well..." Saya didn't really feel like naming all of the Host Club's names, so she just said, "Haruhi.. her name is Haruhi."

"O... a girlfriend huh? Well go on, go see your friend." smiled Saya's mother with an warming smile.

"It's not like I have an choice." growled Saya to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Tamaki just got off his new 'buddies' cell phone so he could be in Haruhi's top 5 buddies list.

"Ok, Operation Fujioka 2 is now in session!" Tamaki informed.

"Yes Sir!" saluted the twins.

Honey was cheering from entertainment next to an silent Takashi.

"Operation Fujioka? Why is my last name in it?... And you know you didn't have to kidnap me..." sighed Haruhi.

"Oh, we didn't tell you? Tamaki is planning on getting your dad to like him, and maybe even bond; and Saya Ayama has apart in this as well; Although if I tell how, you'd refuse." informed Kyoya.

"Not like me refusing stopped you guys anyways..." these words where very true to Haruhi in her Host Club history.

Haruhi sighed and for an second thought she was then only sane person in the club at the moment.

The host club where in a fancy black car, the same they used to come to Haruhi's house the first time.

They pulled up to the house and saw a bike parked outside and Saya waiting impatiently with her arms crossed and tapping her foot.

"Saya senpai? Your already here?" asked Haruhi, who couldn't be at her own house due to be kidnapped from the grocery store.

"And with an bike?" asked Kyoya.

"Maybe it's an special high power bike.." said the twins, expecting it to be expensive.

Honey awed and checked out the bike as if it was a bike sent down from heaven.

"No... It's most differently an commoners device." said Tamaki while rubbing his chin.

"Damn rich people..." sighed Haruhi to herself.

"There's nothing wrong with an little work out while coming here... So what's this bonding thing? I was sleeping ya know.." said Saya.

The twins glared evilly at Saya and Saya gulped for the first time in her life at the thought of what they could be thinking.

The twins grabbed Saya's arms lightly, "Hey! What's going on here?" cried out Saya before being carried off up the stairs to Haruhi's door.

"Boy... doesn't this sound familiar.." sighed Haruhi to herself.

**In Haruhi's Theatre Mind.**

_Haruhi was in front of the grocery store, "Hm, I hope the Beef are still in a sale." _

_Haruhi didn't notice the twins behind her, the twins slide smoothly to Haruhi, she only got a second look at them in till they grabbed her arms lightly and carried her off in front of the black car, "Hey! What are you doing?!" _

_The car door window slid down and Tamaki inside, "Hey boss, we got the target." The twins said._

_Tamaki nodded, "Put her inside boys." _

_The twins nodded and carried off Haruhi._

_"Hey! What's going on!" cried out Haruhi while being carried off._

**_End Of The Theatre _**

The host club knocked on Haruhi's door with Saya still in their capture.

Haruhi's dad opened the door, "OH IT'S YOU GUYS! I HOPE YOUR READY FOR AN BEAT DOWN FOR TAKING MY HARUHI!" cried out her dad.

"Oh brother..." sighed Saya.

"Dad... where you spying on me again?.." sighed Haruhi.

"Oh no, I was just heading to the police station to turn in this convicted bank robber I successfully wrestled; and then I saw these punks carried you off! I was trying to save you but I had to save orphanages from an burning house and a cat from a 30 foot tree! Before I could get to you, the twin demons carried you off and flew you out towards the sun!" explained Ryouji.

**What Really Happened...**

_Ryouji was hiding behind a wall while watching Haruhi; Then he suddenly saw the twins grab his Haruhi._

_"Haruhi!" Ryouji cried out, but it seemed the twins or Haruhi heard him._

_Ryouji suddenly slipped on his untied shoe laces and landed face first on the sidewalk._

_He looked up and saw Haruhi being taken away; he rose his hand and silently said '_

_'Haruhi!'_

Kyoya smiled and held up an new expensive box of make up; "Oooo, you boys are lucky these things has a spell on me." said Ryouji A.K.A Ranka (Haruhi's Father.)

"Oh, whose this? A new friend if yours Haruhi?" asked Ryouji.

"You can say that." the twins said while raising both hands.

"Her name is Saya Ayama." Cheered Honey.

"Well come in, come in." invited Ryouji.

'What are they planning...' said Haruhi to herself; Saya was thinking the same thing as well.

Tamaki had his usually cheery attitude; "Haruhi's father... I want Saya Ayama here to have an sleepover with Haruhi!"

"WHA?" Shouted Haruhi and Saya.

Tamaki grabbed Saya into a 2 person huddle, "Look; if Haruhi has an girlfriend, then I can keep tabs on everything she thinks about me-"

"Hold up... your doing this to spy on her?" Saya sighed.

"Come on... it's your last day. Please." begged Tamaki.

Saya rolled her eyes, "Fine.. but I'm leaving at 1:00 tonight! (when it's tomorrow)"

"That wouldn't be a sleepover; but ok!" cheered Tamaki.

Saya glared evilly and suddenly at Haruhi, which made Haruhi smile nervously; Saya then faked smile at her; "Hey... Haruhi... Lets have an sleepover, eh?..."


	5. Haruhi & Saya Have An Sleepover!

"Why of course you two can have an sleepover! You know Haruhi hasn't been doing well with friends her same gender lately!" cheered Haruhi's father; glad that his daughter now has an friend that's the same sex as her, but mostly glad about the present the club gave him.

"Ya, we know." replied Kaoru smiling, not realizing how Haruhi couldn't believe what was going on.

Tamaki cheered in happiness at the sound of her father agreeing, now he could find out if Haruhi has feelings for him, and her likes and dislikes.

"I'm so glad Haruhi made an actually friend!" Haruhi's dad explained.

Tamaki spawned into the mushroom room corner with gloominess; "Actually?... aren't we Haruhi's actually friends..." sadly said Tamaki to himself.

"Wait a second! I never agreed to-" before Haruhi could continue Honey interrupted her.

"It's always good when a daughter finds an friend!" Honey said to Takashi, in his usually cheery attitude.

"Ya." replied Takashi; Haruhi then realized that she won't get any saying in this.

"Well... bye!" said Ryouji, he then started to push the host club except Saya out of the door.

"Wait, wait... we can't stay a little longer?" sighed Hikaru.

"Ya! We were only here for only 5 minutes." Kaoru said following up on Hikaru.

"Well... you still kidnapped my little Haruhi, so bye!" cried out Ryouji.

"Wait! Let me say one more thing to Saya well quick." spoked Tamaki.

Ryouji sighed then nodded.

Tamaki leaned into Saya's ear, "Hold into this, we'll contract you tonight." whispered Tamaki while placing a earpiece in her pocket stealthy.

"Ok, ok! Out with you." said Ryouji while pushing the host club out, "Thank you for the makeup!" shouted out Ryouji while pushing them completely.

Saya glared darkly at Haruhi. Haruhi could tell it probably wasn't her decision to sleepover, "So.. what do you do around this time?" asked Saya.

"Well, I was going to grocery store.. but you don't-" responded Haruhi before being cut off.

Saya smiled warmly, which surprised Haruhi. "Ya! Lets go to the grocery store!" cheered Saya.

Haruhi was a little bit surprised she was so excepting about going to the simple grocery store.

"Come on!" cheered Saya while grasping Haruhi's arm and leading out of the door.

Haruhi's dad didn't seem to care so much, he was distracted by his gift.

Saya was leading Haruhi down the stairs in till Haruhi came to a sudden stop, "Hold on! What's the rush, it's just the grocery store.."

Saya looked back at Haruhi with an warm smile, "It's a long story, so come on!" cheered Saya.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Saya and Haruhi arrived at the store, Haruhi noticed the same street performer who was in front of the store about every week.

Haruhi noticed Saya smiling widely at an street performer. The performer as well noticed Saya.

"Daddy!" cheered Saya while rushing to the performer with tears of joy.

"Saya, you've returned to me." her father said.

Saya hugged her father viciously with tears flowing out if her eyes as if her eyes became an mini rain forest.

"Father?..." asked Haruhi. 'I don't mean to be that kind of person.. but I didn't think street performers could become filthy rich.' Haruhi thought to herself.

Her father looked up at Saya's introduced friend; "You've brought an friend." pointed out Saya's father.

Saya looked back at Haruhi as if she hasn't realized she was there the whole time.

"Oh, yea.. Haruhi this is my father." explained Saya.

Haruhi toke a good look at her dad, he had a green jacket and it looked like it hasn't been washer for awhile. He had a blue dark skullcap and it as well looked dirty. His pants had tears and rips in them and his face had dirt and marks all over it.

"Oh, My name is Haruhi, nice to meet you Mr. Ayama.." greeted Haruhi while holding out her hand for a handshake.

Saya's father had a goofy smiled, which made Haruhi feel very warm, "O no dear, I'm not an Ayama; The name's Ryu Nakamura." He explained while shaking her hand.

"Yea.. thanks to that filthy woman I'm forced to call mom." growled Saya while bitting her lip.

Haruhi noticed her lip bitting.

"Saya! Don't say things like that." said Ryu almost sounding demanding but also in a calm voice.

Saya sighed sadly, "Yes father.. well, I'm suppose to be shopping with Haruhi, I promise Ill be back to tomorrow. asap!" cried out Saya while pulling her father into another hug.

"No, no. Take as long as you need my daughter, I just want your happiness." said Ryu while hugging Saya back.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Haruhi and Saya got all the groceries needed for Haruhi's household, Haruhi couldn't put her finger on Saya through.

She confused her almost, and what happened 10 minutes ago confused her a bit more.

**Flashback:**

Saya and Haruhi has just finished shopping and was walking down the sidewalks and was out of view of the store.

"Hey Saya-senpai.." sighed Haruhi; gathering Saya's attention.

"Ya?" asked Saya while giving her Burnett friend her full attention.

"So.. do you wanna talk about... never mind." said Haruhi, referencing to Saya's Dad.

"Hey! Looks like we got some good bait huh brother?" a rough voice cried out towards the two females.

They looked back to see to mean looking twin males.

"Yes brother!" agreed the other twin.

"Huh?.." said Haruhi.

"Hey babes, lets have a little fun at our place." smirked one of the twins.

"No, beat it losers." said Saya coldly.

The twins frowned at each other, "We weren't asking.." growled the twins.

"And we weren't kidding. Now scam ya rats!" growled Saya, Haruhi was beginning to get a bit worried.

"Maybe.. we should leave." Haruhi placed an hand on Saya's arm, which is a way of holding her back.

"You two aren't going anywhere!" said one of the twins, they sounded extremely drunk.

Saya turned her back on the twins, "I said scam."

"Heh, don't try to act hard to get! Your lucky men like us even decided to pick up flat girls like you gals." snared one twin, almost looking as if he couldn't stand well due to being drunk.

"Ya! Me and my brother almost didn't notice you due to your flat chests." the words tripped over each other while exiting his mouth.

Saya glared darkly towards the twins, the twins gulped as they lost themselves in her dark influencing eyes.

They could feel themselves being murdered tens times over while sinking themselves into her dark aura that was shooting out of her eyes, or maybe it was just them being drunk.

"On second thought.." gulped the twins. They where on the bridge of literally pissing themselves.

The twins did a full 180 turn and were attempting to retreat from Saya, but they both felt cold hands on their shoulders.

"Oh.. you two aren't going anywhere." the grip on their shoulders increased intensely to the point of real pain.

"Please don't hurt us! We're just really drunk.."

"Ya! Have mercy will ya?"

"I was going to consider that if you two idiots didn't call me flat, now I'm going stomp you bumbling idiots so hard; you'll be flat!" these words felt like stabs to the hearts to the fellow twins.

"Noo!" cried the twins. "You can't do that!"

"I wasn't asking."

With that Haruhi watched as an happy Saya turned into an brutal one.

XXXXXXXX

Saya confused Haruhi in many ways, but Haruhi was sure she'll discover more about her in the future.

Saya and Haruhi arrived at the front of Haruhi's household.

'Sigh. Time to begin the spying game..' Saya knew Tamaki would owe her big time for this, but she only did have to stay till 12:00.

Saya noticed it was getting dark, Haruhi got her keys and opened the door to her home.

Haruhi followed by Saya stepped in, "Hey Haruhi, you got any pjs or something? I don't feel like going back to my home for some."

"Uh, yea, let me get them." answered Haruhi.

Haruhi walked out to a different room; Saya couldn't help but notice a woman in a photo that looks an awful like Haruhi.

Saya examined the woman in the photo with curiosity; Haruhi came into the room Saya was with her pajamas.

Haruhi made her way to Saya who was still looking at the photo, Saya turned to her, "Whose this?", asked Saya.

Haruhi looked at the photo that she looks at everyday, making sure that'll she'll never forget the details of her deceased mother face.

"My mom.. she passed away awhile ago through." Explained Haruhi.

Saya looked into the brown shaded eyes of Haruhi with 100% attention. "Im sorry.."

"It's ok.. she was always happy, even before I was born I heard. She wouldn't want me or my father to be sad." Haruhi sighed. "I've always wonder what she would have thought about the host club.. I miss her a lot sometimes.."

Saya's diamond blue eyes looked down sadly, "My parents died in an car crash when I was 3.. I was sent into an orphanage and was adopted by my father (Ryu). We weren't in an good spot and was even close to losing our home. Then my father met my mother, not to long they divorced and my mom got all rights of me due to her having the best lawyers in town. My dad was extremely depressed at first but he then realized that it would probably been better since ill have an roof over my head.." an tear started to flow, Saya clutched her fist.

Haruhi placed an hand on Saya's shoulder, this made Saya Olsen her hand and look up at Haruhi.

"We all have something to keep us fighting, you might not know what yours is.. but if you've haven't given up all hope, then its out there. My mom told me this every time I felt down on myself." Haruhi sent Saya a huge smile. 'So I really am getting to know Saya-senpai better.'

Saya smiled back, "Thanks. So... what do we do now?"

Haruhi placed an finger on her chin, "Around this time, I fix dinner, my dad doesn't get back in 30 minutes (7:30) so I think we should get started now." explained Haruhi.

Saya nodded and headed towards the kitchen.

They emptied their grocery bags, "So what are we making?" asked Saya looking down on Pork, rice, ramen and Ham. There was also some drinks.

"Pork, you know how to cook... do you?" asked Haruhi.

Saya smirked towards Haruhi, "Ya, of course."

'At least someone of those rich people could cook by herself..' sighed Haruhi to herself.

'Oh ya... I forgot to ask Haruhi what she thinks of Tamaki... the reason I'm here in the first place.' Saya said to herself.

"Hey Haruhi." said Saya.

Haruhi looked towards Saya, "Yea?" she responded.

"What do you think of that Tamaki guy?"

"O, Tamaki-senpai? He's alright I guess. He could get a bit annoying at times but he's actually a pretty nice guy. What do you think?" she replied.

Saya looked a bit puzzled for a slit second; "He's not bad looking, not gonna lie.." admitted Saya.

Haruhi smirked at Saya, "Got a crush on your face day Saya-senpai?"

Saya blushed lightly but it disappeared quickly, "What?!" squealed Saya, "Please.. I only knew him for an day. Im not like those mindless bait the club rails in." Saya stood her ground.

Haruhi laughed to herself.

The girls over time successfully fixed the Pork, Haruhi's father return from work and they all ate the dinner that was mostly created from Saya... it was terrible.

"Saya?... do you cook... offend?" asked Haruhi, not liking what was entering her mouth.

"No.. why?" Saya asked.

Haruhi's father gagged while attempting to swallow his food, but his body wouldn't accept it, Saya realized this and glared at him darkly. This made him gulp and without him realizing, the food gulped down as well.

"Oh.. I see.. you don't like my cooking eh?!" cried out Saya while placing her hands on her hip.

Haruhi and her dad laughed at this, Saya couldn't contain her smile.

XXXXXXX

Saya decided to sleep at Haruhi's house after all, Saya offered to sleep on the couch.

Saya easily relaxed herself on the couch and fell asleep when she completely got use to the couch.

XXXXXXX

Saya was nagging Tamaki; they where both inside an house that was unidentified, but they where alone. The full moon shadowed over them and made the night blue like the ocean.

"Well, I did what you've asked. I still can't believe you've made me have an sleepover through.. what an stupid idea." sighed Saya. "I didn't even get any information."

Tamaki gave Saya a goofy smile, which made her blush a bit, She couldn't help it when he smiled at her like that. He just looked so damn cute.

'What?! He's not cute! He's a idiot.. argh get control of yourself Saya.. your only tired.'

"I don't care about that really, I knew it was a long shot of getting any inside information." Tamaki explained.

"Then why did you have me go ya idiot?!" cried out Saya.

"Do you want to stay?"

"Huh? What do you mean?.."

"Do you want to stay with the host club."

"Well.. I'm actually kind of interested to see where this could go.. so ya."

"Then you have your answer at why I've sent you."

Saya looked puzzled, "You've... that's why?" Saya frowned, "What the hell! Do you know what happened down there! I had to kick these punks to a palm and I even had to-"

Tamaki leaned in closer only inches from Saya's face, she looked into his eyes confused.

Tamaki couldn't help but notice how beautiful her diamond colored eyes where.

"Tamaki?.." she asked.

Tamaki the lean in and mashed his lips into Saya's.

Saya's eyes widen in confusion for a second, she then loosen in to the kiss and slowly closed her eyes.

'Im... I'm kissing the blonde idiot.. I gotta stop this... but it feels so good; and so.. right!'

Saya wrapped her arms around Tamaki's neck and Tamaki slid his arms around her slim waist, this deepen their kiss.

Saya moaned inside of Tamaki's mouth.

Saya wanted more of Tamaki, she lashed her tongue into his mouth, challenging Tamaki's tongue for a wrestling match.

Tamaki accepted it. Saya slid her fingers threw Tamaki's hair and used her free hand to rub Tamaki's back.

Tamaki made Saya go up against the wall, Saya leaned on it, while still kissing Tamaki passionately.

XXXXXXXXX

Saya awoke from her intense dream like nightmare.

Saya was breathing heavily, "What the hell?... was that.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Next Chapters Preview:**

**"Ah, what a cute little kid you are, I wonder what you would look like in a girls outfit..." the Lobelia queen laugh to herself.**

**"Huh? Who the hell are you guys?" asked the notorious Naughty type to the 3 main Zuka Club members.**

**The members smirked, "We want you in the Zuka club!" **

**"Uh.. isn't that where the girl school is in high school?.. sorry to burst an bubble but I'm in Elementary and I'm a GUY!" this was rudely replied to the Zuka Club.**

**"We can get you in high school with no problem, just takes a bit of studying so we'll give you out ultimate Zuka Club tutoring! And it didn't stop that blasted Host Club of bringing a poor young girl into an Boys Only area!" **

**"What's it in for me?.." **

**"That girl you have a crush on.. he can bring her and her family back here to Lobelia with a Full Scholarship plus a new deluxe job for her parents that pays twice a more then the one the have in Europe!"**

**His eyes widen, "I can't turn this down..." **

**_Next Ep Is: _**

**_The Naughty Type V. The Zuka Club!_**


	6. The Naughty Type Vs The Zuka Club!

Shiro Takaoji A.K.A The Naughty Type was walking down the street to his apartment.

Ya, he lived in an apartment and not a mansion for rich people; the only reason he got himself into Ouran was due to his grades, so he tried to keep it a secret as much as possible.

Put he didn't know that he was currently being watched by none other then the Zuka Club; The declared rivals of the Host Club since last year.

"Target is in sight." informed Chizuru A.K.A The Lady of the Lily Of The Valley. And is also as well the Vice President of the Zuka Club.

Benio smirked, "Then it's time to strike my maidens. Onward, to victory!" ordered Benio A.K.A The Lady of The Rose Red; and is the Zuka Club's famous president.

"Hai Lady Benio!" said Hinako A.K.A The Lady of the Daisy; and is one of the leading members of the Zuka Club's 3 Woman army.

Shiro was making is down the streets in till he saw 3 spinning... roses. Shiro's eyesight wasn't completely on tack lately and he might even have to get glasses, but he could have sworn these where human sized roses moving towards him.

The roses who where really just the Zuka Club spinning around which also causes their red dresses to spin with them to represent a flower; was surrounding our Naughty Type.

They came to an urgent stop all at the same time; as if they've been rehearsing this meeting before they got here..

"My name is Hinako Tsuwabuki! Lady of the Daisy!"

"My name is Chizuru Maihara! Lady of the Lily of the Valley!"

"And I am Benio Amakusa... Lady of the Rose Red!"

"And we are!..." the ladies where coming in for a big finish and Shiro could have sworn he was hearing a drum line out of no where.

"The Zuka Club!" The ladies where in an pose with cosplay that was very simpler to when they where introducing themselves to the Host. They even had an "Ta Da!"

Shiro couldn't believe his eyes, "Zuka Club?..,. Boy don't these guys remind me of a certain club I've been to.." said Shiro so he could only hear with a picture of The Host Club in his mind.

Shiro made himself come to believe that they where joking so he played along; "Ya! And I'm Shiro Takaoji! The Naughty Type!" laughed Shiro.

"Lady Benio.. I think he's thinking that we're joking.." whispered Hinako to Benio's ear.

Benio frowned a bit, "Shiro, we have an offer to give you."

"Offer?" asked Shiro.

"We want you to be in the Zuka Club of Lobelia High!" Chizuru spoke up.

Shiro frowned, "Um, not sure if you ladies noticed yet.. but I'm in elementary. And most importantly.. I'm an guy! And even if Im allowed to go I'm still not going to that all girls dump place. Now get outta my way will ya?"

Hinako smirked at the little boy, "No needs to worry; He can have you sent right to High School, all it takes is a bit of studying and money. And since we got the cash, we'll introduce you to Zuka Club's finest tutoring; and you'll be in Lobelia in no time!"

"You idiots are still forgetting the girls only sigh on Lobelia." Shiro didn't know what was happening and kind of wanted to just leave these hopeless girls.

"That didn't stop the Host Club from dressing that poor girl up as a disgrace sex of an man and bring her into a all boys area." challenged Benio.

"What?! Im not dressing up as a girl just to get into a stupid all girls high school. And besides why in the hell would I do that?!" The only thing Shiro liked about the idea of being in Lobelia was their amazing food and clean environment.

"Because, if you do we can bring your little crush from Europe back to Japan with a full scholarship to Lobelia and their parents a deluxe job that pays twice as much as their one in Europe." smirked Hinako.

Shiro stood still for an moment, 'I can't turn this down...'

Shiro sighed and then replied, "Fine... Ill take your stupid tutoring class and wear your stupid women clothes.. but I might have to ask my mother.."

"No need; He asked her and she was completely fine with it. Just toke a little pursuing." replied Shiro.

The Zuka Club all smirked then made their way to Shiro.

"Huh? What are you doing?!" cried out Shiro.

The club surrounded him and it seemed to be an huge struggle, after the club dispersed from Shiro, you'd see an little girl that could pass as Shiro's twin sister.

"What the?.." these words tripped over each other out of Shiro's mouth.

Hinako and Chizuru grabbed Shiro's arms and carried him off; "What the hell?! Put me down!" where the words that whistled away while Shiro was being kidnapped.

XXXXXXXX

"Did you see the new girl?"

"Ya! She's so cute isn't she?"

"So small, I just wanna eat her up!"

The ladies where whispering to each other while an grumpy Shiro was pouting threw the halls of Lobelia.

"Hurry up Shiro!" Hinako giggled while heading to the Zuka Club's HQs.

"Yea, yea.." pouted Shiro.

Once Shiro entered the HQs; he noticed that it was huge, to big for a simple class room.

"Ok Shiro! Time to study.." smirked Chizuru while grabbing Shiro and escorted him to the center of the room.

XXXXXXXXX

_"Hey! Where not gonna show the studying part due to it just being Zuka simply tutoring Shiro, so it would probably just be boring." informed Benio, "So lets skip to the end of the day eh?! This is the Zuka Show right now, not those idiot Host Club's!" _

XXXXXXXXXX

Shiro was tired and making his way back to his house, 'Well.. there goes my Saturday.. but it'll all be wroth it; if they are lying to me, they'll regret it.'

Shiro unlocked his door, "Mom! Im home.."

"Welcome back honey, how was your first day at Lobelia?" asked his mom with an warming smile.

"Mom... why did you.. wait.. _first _day?! We were only studying!" could Shiro have been tricked?

His mom looked a bit surprised; "Yea, I already sighed the papers, to think my little boy is in High School and they begged me to get let you! What a group of nice gals, they even gave me a few gifts." laughed his mom.

Shiro sighed, "I might even _miss _the Host Club from where this is heading..."

**Preview to the next Ep:**

**'Has Saya's eyes always look that blue?..' the Host king said to himself. 'Wait, what am I thinking.. I can't have thoughts like that!' **

**"Boss what's holding you up?! Your not gonna cover up Saya's swimsuit like you did with Haruhi last time are you?" laughed the twins.**

**"Hey Kaoru, can you stop trying to feed me Fancy Tuna?.." sighed Haruhi.**

**Next Ep Is..: **

**_Beauty and the Beach!_**


	7. Beauty and the Beach! Part 1

It was Saturday mourning at 8:00, Saya was folding her blankets. 'Damn Haruhi, it's thanks to her I had that stupid dream... talking bout crushes and stupid stuff...' mumbled Saya to herself.

Haruhi walked in to the living room where Saya was, "Oh, your awake already, how'd you sleep?" asked Haruhi.

"Pretty good I guess; you?" Saya looked downwards a bit.

Haruhi smiled, "Pretty good."

There was a silence between the two, but Haruhi broke the silence by saying; "So.. I couldn't help but notice, but your two days are up."

Saya sighed, "I can't believe I'm saying this.. but I think I'll stay.. don't ask why please, I had an rough night."

Haruhi smiled, "Glad you've decided to stay!"

Beauty And The Beach! Part 1.

"I'm actually kind of surprised that you've decided to stay." said Kaoru.

"Ya, I thought you hated us for a second there." laughed Hikaru.

Saya growled to herself, "Don't falter yourselves.. I knew I was gonna be bored at Ouran.. why not have some fun."

"Well the Host enjoys your company Saya-Kun." laughed Tamaki.

"Why do you guys keep calling me Kun?... I'm not a guy!" growled Saya.

The twins laughed then Kaoru put his hand on her head and Hikaru put his arm over her neck, "Sorry Saya-Kun, we can't help it."

Saya sighed, "Where are we going anyways?"

"Yea, you guys haven't really explained the location to me either." said Haruhi.

Kyoya answered both of their questions, "We're going to the beach."

"Ya! I can't wait to go to the beach!" cheered Honey.

Saya looked up towards the hot sun shining down on her skin, 'I guess it is an perfect day to go to the beach huh?'

The gang was walking through the town, before they headed off to the beach in till they notice an familiar voice.

The host club poked their heads around the corner and saw Shiro being carried off by the Zuka Club and one of the Zuka's said, "Your gonna make an beautiful female!"

The Host Club looked at each other, "Im sure Shiro we'll be fine." the twins said while walking away from the scene.

Tamaki looked worried for an mili second and rose his shoulders, "Yea... he'll be fine."

'Your letting an child of your club be kidnapped by your rival club.' sighed Haruhi.

"You guys know him?" asked Saya.

"Ya, he's kind of an sub club member..." answered Haruhi.

"Oh." Saya rose an eyebrow.

"And he's only been in one episode." said Honey.

"Oh then... he'll be fine." said Saya while walking away.

"You people are crazy." sighed Haruhi; while walking away, accepting the opinion that he'll be ok.

The host club was relaxing at the beach, the same beach they were at last year; they might even make it an yearly thing.

'Boy, I'm glad that they didn't bring any of the girls with them this time.' sighed Haruhi.

Kyoya was relaxing at a beach table with his laptop while everyone was getting ready to change into their swimsuits.

The boys and girls of the club was standing next to each other in silence.

"Alright then... as they want; girls to the left and boys to the right. Any swimsuit of your choice shall be accepted!" commanded Tamaki.

Kaoru and Hikaru made their way to Saya and Haruhi, "Are you guys gonna go into an swimsuit? or **cover up?" **on the end of that note they where looking towards Tamaki.

"Ya, ill change I guess." said Saya.

Haruhi smiled, "Ya, I change to, I haven't been to the beach since last year; shouldn't waste it."

Tamaki covered his nose at the thought and said, "Alright then! Onward!"

The men and women charged into their clothing line.

Once Haruhi and Saya entered, they saw no limits of swimsuits.

"So are you gonna go 2 piece or 1 piece?" asked Saya.

"Err, 1 piece I guess." said Haruhi, "What's the point?"

"Well, swimsuits could be easier to wear by each- or... ah forget it, I'm going to 2 piece."

Haruhi nodded, "Alright, see ya back here." laughed Haruhi.

Haruhi went right and Saya went left.

The boys found their swimming trunks easy as pie. "Hey boss, what do you think they're gonna wear?" asked Kaoru.

"I don't know, but we must not stare! As gentlemen, we are commissioned to not disgrace our gentlemen ways!" cried out Tamaki. "So then, the first that looks for more then 7 seconds; has to... well we'll figure that out when you lose."

Honey smiled, "I wanna play!"

Takashi nodded, which is identifying he'll play to.

"Alright then, prepare to lose!" smirked Hikaru.

They didn't realize that Saya could hear their flamboyant shouts from there. "Ok then... if its an game you want, it's an game you'll get!"


	8. Beauty and the Beach! Part 2

Saya had an red 2 piece suit and Saya probably didn't realize it. But she looked her most beautiful at the moment.

Haruhi exited the swimsuit locker room with an pink swimsuit that she had last year. She didn't know why but it had an effect on her.

The boys came out of there locker room after explaining the rules.

"No eye contact unless they are talking to you or looking at you!" declared Tamaki before heading off to an nod from the players.

They saw Haruhi in her pink swimsuit, Tamaki couldn't help but look.

'Stare Count: 1, 2, 3'

Tamaki looked away instantly while blushing like an madman.

"Uh, Tamaki-senpai, are you alright?" asked Haruhi; giving him an chance to look at her.

"Oh, yea, yea. Im fine." answered Tamaki while giving a nervous smile. The twins laughed to themselves, knowing that they're gonna win.

Saya then came out the exit with her 2 piece red bathing suit.

Hikaru's eyes widen at the sight, and even Tamaki.

'Stare Count: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5'

Kaoru spoke up to get his brothers attention, "Hikaru!"

This got Tamaki's to and he stopped staring.

"Uh, how bout we play some military? With water guns." said Kaoru with an nervous smile.

"Sure!" cheered Saya.

"Uh, yea. Lets have teams.." said Tamaki.

Honey smiled, "Hmm, How about me, Tamaki-Kun and Saya-Kun! It wouldn't be fair if me and Takashi-Kun where on the same team, since we're both basically ninjas"

Saya had a picture of Takashi and Honey as Ninjas, 'Ninjas huh?'

"Thats perfect Honey! It'll be completely even. Since you guys got military tactics training you guys basically count as more then one person. So then it's me, Honey-Kun, and Saya-Kun vs Haruhi-chan, Takashi-Kun, and Kaoru-Kun and Hikaru-Kun." announced Tamaki.

Everyone nodded and got their water guns from an bid. "Alright everyone! Lets go!"

Everyone started heading out, so was Tamaki in till Saya called his name, "Hey Tamaki."

"Yea Saya-Kun?" asked Tamaki.

'Stop calling me Kun... I'm a girl.' growled Saya In her thoughts.

"Don't let me down." winked Saya before heading off.

"Was Saya's eyes always that blue?..." said Tamaki to himself while watching Saya run off.

'Stare Count: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6'

Tamaki was about to lose if Kaoru didn't call his name.

"Hey boss, your not gonna cover up Saya like you did to Haruhi last time are you?" Kaoru laughed.

Tamaki snapped out of his state and looked at Kaoru, "Huh? O no... no.."

With that everyone was at their spots.

Kyoya noticed Saya in her swimsuit, he blushed madly at the sight. If Kyoya was in the game, he would have lost.

'When has Miss Ayama looked so beautiful?..' gasped Kyoya to himself.

Saya, Tamaki, and Honey was in their stations. "I think, I should lead them out, at my military training; they taught me how to dodge slow bullets!" cheered Honey. "So water guns shouldn't be an problem."

'Slow bullets?...' sighed both Saya and Tamaki.

Tamaki nodded and allowed him to go.

"Kay, when I shout 'Host!' you come out." said Honey before going off.

Tamaki and Saya where sitting there behind the bushes, Saya smirked and decided to seduce Tamaki and make it harder for him not to stare.

"Boy, I hope none of that water gets on me. I don't think this thing will stay on me." Saya sexily said.

Tamaki blushed lightly but it went away quickly, "I think your body fat should keep it together." laughed Tamaki. 'Body fat?! What's wrong with me!'

Saya frowned, "Ah screw you." lightly laughed Saya before shooting water into Tamaki face.

"Ah, now your gonna get it." laughed Tamaki before shooting Saya back.

Saya started to giggled and shoot him back which made him come out if the bushes into the open.

Tamaki returned fire while laughing, "For an girl your an pretty good shoot."

"Im a girl now huh?! what happened to 'Kun'" laughed Saya. Tamaki blushed a bit and continued fire.

The twins where in the bushes watching, "What do you think of this?" asked Kaoru. "Do you think they're... you know."

Hikaru frowned, "Na, I doubt it. Maybe we should break them up.."

Kaoru nodded, the twins jumped out of the bushes and ambushed the blonde and Burnett.

Tamaki and Saya panicked an bit and returned into cover, "Damn it, we're pinned down by the stupid clones." said Saya.

"Now what?" asked Tamaki, while charging his water gun.

Saya thought for an second, "Split up, if they both come your way, shout 'Host' or something, if they come my way.. I'll handle them." Saya explained while cracking her knuckles.

Tamaki nodded and headed left, and Saya made their way right.

"Hah, we got you now!" The twins said while moving in on their targets.

"Alright Tamaki, it's an none fact that these idiots will split up looking for us." whispered Saya.

The twins moved in and didn't find any of their targets, "Huh? where did they go?" asked Kaoru.

Hikaru looked around and found nothing, "Lets split up, ill go right and you go left." explained Hikaru. Kaoru nodded in response.

Saya climbed her way up an tree, she learned tree climbing when she was mistaking as a boy and put in Boy Scouts when she was 13 years old (**A/N: But that'll be for another story.) **

Saya heard some movement coming her way, she kept looking towards and saw Hikaru. She smirked, "Time to strike." as soon as she said that she noticed there was no more water in her water gun.

"Damn it, thanks to that water fight with Tamaki, I have no more water." sighed Saya to herself. "Looks like I'm gonna have to do this the old fashion way."

Saya was gonna take down Hikaru with some melee action, she just need to wait for him to get close.

'Argh, I should have stayed with Kaoru, I might even be lost.' sighed Hikaru to herself.

Just as Hikaru stepped in the right place; close enough for Saya to even use him to break his fall from jumping off the tree. Saya got ready to jump, but the branch broke and Saya fell the wrong way.

Saya landed accidentally on Hikaru, 'Argh, stupid tree..' said Saya to herself while rubbing the back of her head and closing her eyes in pain. She was straddling Hikaru.

When she opened her eyes and looked downed at Hikaru, who had widen eyes at Saya while blushing madly. Not believing what just happened.

Saya's eyes widen and when she realized that she was straddling him, she blushed and jumped off of Hikaru, "Oh... I'm sorry..." she said.

Hikaru stood up from the ground and looked at the ground, he said nervously, "Uh... yea it's ok I guess.."

Hikaru looked from the ground at Saya, and looked at Saya while blushing more and more by the second. And there was an awkward silence.

'Stare count: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7!'

"Hikaru! You've lost the game!" said Kaoru while coming out of the bushes.

Saya rose an eyebrow, "Kaoru? What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't find Tamaki so I came over to Hikaru to make sure you two, or even worse.. Honey got him." sighed Kaoru, "When I got here I saw Hikaru staring, so waited 7 seconds. It's a long story, you wouldn't understand the game."

'Oh, I understand,' said Saya to herself.

"HOST! HOST! HOST!" shouted an familiar voice.

"Huh? Sounds like Tamaki." said Kaoru.

"Damn it, that's our signal.." said Saya while running off.

Kaoru looked at Hikaru, who seemed dazed in the moment. Kaoru looked a bit worried and wondered what happened before he got here.

"Well, lets go follow." said Hikaru with an fake smile.

"HOST! HOST!" shouted Tamaki in pain.

The 3 arrived, "What happened?" said Saya, while looking down at an Tamaki on the ground.

Tamaki smirked, "Now!" he shouted.

Then instantly Saya and the twins got wrapped up from a concealed booby trap net.

Hikaru blushed as he saw Saya's back was on his chest. Saya's foot was in Kaoru's face, and Kaoru was probably the most uncomfortable.

"What the hell?!" cried out Saya.

"Sorry Saya-Kun, but they promised me Common Folk Ramen." Tamaki said while dusting the dirt off of his knees.

Honey popped out of the bushes on Takashi's shoulders, "Ya, and I couldn't go against Takashi!"

"Then why'd you tie us up?" Kaoru cried out.

"Sorry you weren't suppose to be here." said Haruhi while appearing from here hidden spot.

Saya sighed to herself, "Damn Host Club.. why did I stay?"


	9. Return of a Tomboy!

A/N Alright, Alright. I know that I've been gone for quiet awhile now, but I'm back. And to get a little hang if things; I made this short little chapter. Enjoy!

Saya knew there were benefits for staying around with the rich brats of Ouran High School, when she was also, rich, and these were one of them.

Saya was about to go deep into sleep on the most comfortable bed she had even had bless to lay on. But she remembered what happened last time she had slept with Host around in the same living space, that un forgetful dream about that flamboyant idiot Tamaki. And to make sure it wouldn't happen again she thought of things she wanted to think about.

'Ramen.. uh... anime... sports.' she added an smile to sports for remembering her team won last Tuesday. But before she could continue she fell right to sleep.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Kaoru was to, about to go to sleep in till he heard Saya talking in her sleep. Knowing Kaoru, you'd know that he couldn't turndown chance to know something, so he quietly made his way to her room, making sure that he wouldn't wake any of the other host.

Once he opened the door wide enough to let himself in, there was no possible way to explain the current situation, he thought bout going back but he heard her mumble once again. He just couldn't help himself. He tip toed a little closer, she mumbled once again but the words couldn't be caught by his ears.

So he went to the side of the blondes bed, and leaned in a bit.

"Tamaki... ugh... right there.." Saya moaned in her sleep. Kaoru eyes widen, what could 'Right there.' mean?

Just as Kaoru was about to retreat back to his room, Saya latched on to Kaoru and seized him tightly like an teddy bear and drew him closer to her.

"Hmm.." Saya mumbled in her sleep.

Kaoru blushed at the current situation, He tried to get up but Saya held him a bit tighter. Kaoru realized Saya was a strong girl, he could get out if he put in some muscle, but that would risk waking her and how could he possibly explain why a male was right next to a females bed at night.

Saya tugged on Kaoru, and pulled him into her bed, Kaoru was in an awkward position and was blushing like a mad man.

Kaoru was now next to Saya in bed, Kaoru tried to slip his way out of her strong grasp, but that was starting to wake her up. The twins know that Saya is a light sleepier, due to the fact that Kyoya got info on Saya from her father; and Saya has no idea we know.

Kaoru was in a hot spot now, he felt Saya's breast, if any, rub against his chest and her head snuggling into his neck, if he wouldn't wake her, the heat from his blush sure will. Kaoru's foot tried to reach the floor but it couldn't.

Kaoru then felt the softness of Saya's bed, Kaoru had an secret weakness against these kind of beds that only his brother knows. If he didn't get outta here quick, the soft snuggling of an human being and the equally soft fabric of the bed would knock him out. But before he could run up a plan, Kaoru was knocked out cold.


	10. Return of a Tomboy! Part 2

Kaoru's eyes opened slowly, he could feel a warm, soft object against his chest. It made him want to go back to sleep for just a little longer, knowing that he'll fall right back to sleep for another 1 or so. In till the memory of last night ram his head head.

Kaoru was now wide awake and was about to gasp in panic, but didn't want to risk waking Saya up. Surprisingly Saya was indeed still asleep, it was a miracle. Kaoru signed to himself after realizing he might get outta this alive. Saya was still grasping him, but very lightly.

He slept very well actually, he knew cause when he first started sleeping with people, his brother. He'd often get headaches from uncomforted. Although, he has never told his brother this, since it came back and started happening every night now. Which was why he was up so late lady night in the first place. But now with Saya, he felt.. amazing, if it's possible to fell that way after waking up.

He silently slithered his way out of her hold slowly, and was take his time, hoping in every inch of his body that she won't awaken.

"Kaoru! Kaoru?! Where are you." Hikaru shouted out across the hallway. "Hey boss, you seem Kaoru around here? He's not in bed."

"No, not at all, I'll help you look though." Tamaki replied.

Kaoru cursed under his breath. How could he explain this to the others, they'll think I'm a pervert or something and there's no doubt the boss wouldn't trust me around Haruhi no more. They might even ban him from the Host Club; Kaoru then picked up the pace from escaping from her grasp.

'Maybe ill just say I was sleepwalking or something.. no, Hikaru would know that I haven't sleep walked in my entire life..' Kaoru sighed to himself.

Kaoru heard the footsteps from behind the door, Saya seemed to as well, since she grunted in her sleep and held onto Kaoru a little tighter like an little girl grasping her teddy bear for protection.

Kaoru was blushing up an storm right now, he toke a look at sleeping Saya. 'Damn... she's so cute.'

Kaoru figured if he don't get out now, he'll snuggle Saya back and unload a fury of kisses. As un logical as that sounds, she was looking like an angel. How the light glowed on her hair, and- Kaoru then got serious and continued to loosen himself.

Kaoru heard someone slowly turning the doorknob, "Hikaru!" Whispers Tamaki.

"Huh? What boss?" Responded Hikaru.

"Saya's sleeping, we wouldn't want to wake her and see her 'dark' side would we?" gulped Tamaki.

Kaoru figured his brother nodded or something and headed off.

Kaoru didn't realize he was holding his breath. "Ugh.. curse my curiosity.."

-/-

3 Hours Ago

Sleeping Kaoru and Saya, were looking like an married couple in bed. If Kaoru was awake through this, he would at most be happy that Hikaru wasn't here to push him off the bed like he usually does.

Saya sighed in her sleep and held Hikaru a little more closer to her as she shield her face into his chest, and Hikaru, who was as well asleep, out an arm around Saya.

Kaoru then slightly pushed Saya away, the farther she got, the more she'd silently whine. In till she finally dropped out the bed with a loud thump.

Kaoru must have been sleeping with his brother to much, or maybe it was just a one time thing, but this wasn't normal of Kaoru to be pushing people off the bed.

"Oww..." groaned Saya sleeplishly. "What the hell's going on? Did I fall out the bed?..."

She got up from the floor to find a sleeping Kaoru. Saya didn't really get what was happening since she was still a little dazed, but as she realized more and more her blush increased red hot.

'What the?.., how the?... why the... Is this guy a pervert or something?.. or maybe he was sleepwalking, guess it's my fault for leavening the door open.' Saya didn't really wanna deal with this right now since half her body is still confused.

Saya went to Kaoru on the bed, and shook him, it's good thing she learned which twin is which by their hairstyle."Kaoru!.. Kaoru!"

Kaoru wasn't responding, Kaoru was always a hard sleepier, since every time Hikaru pushes him off the bed, he'll never wake up.

Saya sighed, "Ill deal with you later." she sighed sleepily.

She laid next to him, on the far end of the bed away from Him. She started to get a breeze, and couldn't go to sleep for the next 5 minutes even with the covers. She groaned in ignorance. 'So... damn cold..'

She looked at Kaoru, and made her way to him. She later her head on his chest and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't get any ideas... just using you as a tool to get me warm, that's all.."

Saya then fell into deep sleep.

Now

Kaoru managed to finally break free from Saya man hold, he grinned to himself after realizing his accomplish. Now he just made his way to the door, 'That was to close.'

When he opened the door, he found the whole host club except Kyoya and Honey on his left, "AHH!" shouted out Kaoru in panic.

"Kaoru-senpai? What were you doing in Saya's room?" asked Haruhi.

"Kaoru, what's going on?!" asked Tamaki.

Hikaru feel silently from shock.

"NO.. No... nothing.. I was just.." said Kaoru.

Then they heard a familiar voice behind them, "What's all the ruckus?" asked Saya, who was rubbing her eyes. She then saw Kaoru, "Oh, your finally awake Huh?"

"WHAT?! Where you two? WHAT!?" Asked the club.

"NO.. NO... I was.." Continued Kaoru.

"I was checking in on all the host and when Saya saying something I. her sleep, I leaned in and grabbed me and pulled me.. and I just fell asleep cause I have weaknesses against these beds! You can ask Hikaru, I swear In not a pervert!" explained Kaoru.

Saya nodded in acceptance "That explains why I was feeling warm in my dream." dream slid out her mouth, she had just remembered. She had another dream bout that idiot Tamaki, and it was the most dirtiest dream she ever had in her life, and that's saying something.

The club was about to respond in till they felt a cold glare stalking upon them. They slowly turned to their right to see a dark version of Honey. Everyone except Saya gulped.

Saya walked up to the door where the host was standing and saw Honey looking like Jason Vourhees.

"Oh hey Honey. Bad night?" asked Saya.

"Saya, this is no longer the little cute Honey you know.. it's fact that whoever rudely awakens Honey from his nap is a... dead man." shivered Tamaki. But then a nervous smile appeared on his face while still looking at the Edo Honey. "But Takashi could fix this right?" he looked at Takashi.

Takashi had the most terrified, dramatic, shocking face Tamaki has ever seen in his life and the other life out together.

"No... Honey... has gone to far into the darkness... his anger has blinded him, and the evil aura has corrupted him.." explained Takashi.

"Don't you think your getting a little to much dramatic about this..." sighed Haruhi; then a broomstick kn flew past Haruhi's hair and perfectly into the wall next to her, creating a perfect size hole. She didn't even see Honey grab the broom and throw it!

"Honey! That was to far!" Haruhi explained backing up a bit.

"What the hell?! You guys are throwing broomsticks now?" Saya spat.

"He won't kill us, but he will teach us a lesson, I'll buy you time! Run!" Takashi demanded.

The club didn't need to be told twice. "When this is over, Saya, Kaoru your telling us what happened in that bed!" Demanded Tamaki.

"For the last time! Nothing happened!" cried out Kaoru.

"Then you better explain yourselves." The shouting faded down the hallway. And Takashi glared forward at Honey and hoped the club got away safe.

But Saya stayed, "I know I'm not an all star kung fu fighter like you guys, but I know how to take down a male, even if he's an elite Kung-Fu master!"

Takashi nodded, "I never said I could stop him, just buy then time before they meet there fate. It take him Atleast 5 minutes to get past us, and the. he'll be hunting the rest."

Saya just smirked and nodded, "Den lets get this 5 minutes over with eh?!"

With that Edo-Honey leaped with rage towards tag team Takashi and Saya, in s battle that all three of them will never forget.

Next Chapter:

The Hosts V. Honey!


	11. The Hosts V Edo-Honey!

Edo-Honey slid under Takashi and swiped him from his feet, Takashi caught himself with his hands and recovered; then threw a kick at Edo-Honey; he dogged it and in the corner of his eye, he saw Saya running towards him with a punch, Honey dogged that and then she recovered and threw multiple others.

Behind Edo-Honey came Takashi and who tried to swing a a kick and Edo-Honey jumped on his leg and bounced in the air, Takashi threw a punch towards him but was caught and Edo-Honey threw Takashi at Saya. And they both landed with a loud Thump.

"Ow... Ugh, how long can we keep this up? We didn't even lay a finger on him yet." Saya groaned.

"Just a little more so the club could find suitable hiding spots. Hide long enough for him to calm dow-" before Takashi could finish, Edo-Honey flew at him with a fast kick and Takashi went flying and crashed onto a table.

Saya threw a right hook, which was dogged and then she tried to connect a left elbow. Edo-Honey grabbed her left elbow, and then Saya a series of right jabs, hooks, uppercuts. But Saya found that all where not connected and Honey still had her elbow. "Damn!" Saya hissed.

Saya jumped back and ran towards Edo-Honey with another punch, Edo-Honey stepped back a bit and tripped Saya. Saya landed flat on her chest.

"Argh!" Grunted Saya, "Damn it, why are we getting best by a little boy!" Spat Saya in frustration.

Takashi went in a serious mode, more then he already was. He has great feeling in his eyes, and his voice could have been mistaken for an gods. "Long time ago, A little boy wanted to learn how to protect him and his love ones just like his father-"

"Damn it Takashi! Not the time right now!" Cried out Saya.

Her panicked and frustrated voice echo down the hallways, and threw the Host's hiding spots, under Haruhi's bed. Which she completely doesn't know why it had to be her bed. "I can't leave Saya there.. She doesn't know what she getting into!" declared Tamaki.

"And don't try to stop me you two!..." Said Tamaki, still with his brave voice.

"We aren't, we actually 100% agree with you." Said the twins.

"Ok, then... I'm going... if you stop me now I might reconsider..." said Tamaki.

"Nah we're good."

"Ok, then.. here I go to death..."

"Bye."

Tamaki sighed to himself and headed off down the hallway, full of coldness, darkness, screams of pain. At least that's what Tamaki would have told you if you asked him.

Then he finally made his way to the fight, he saw Takashi go for a roundhouse but was countered by Honey, Honey then grasped his leg harder and throw 5 quick and painful jabs into it and threw it along with Takashi across the floor. Takashi's leg was in deep pain and no doubt it would start to swell later. That move Honey did with the 5 jabs, had been done before.

Tamaki looked and saw Saya, but to get up for another round at Honey. Then Tamaki whispered her name. "Saya!"

She looked towards him, "What are you doing?!"

"I'm here to get you outta here! If you continue fighting him, only bad could come for you.". explained Tamaki.

Honey heard a familiar voice and looked at Tamaki, which made him freeze still in fear. Honey frowned a charged at Tamaki like a raging bull, "AHHHH!" screamed Tamaki.

The scream echo down the hall, the twins sigh, "Well, The boss was a good man.. he'll be forever remembered." Kaoru said.

Haruhi gulped in fear, "He's ok... right?..."

"You heard the scream, he's probably got his shoved down the toilet." sighed Kaoru.

Hikaru sighed and looked at Kaoru.

"What?" asked Kaoru.

"Nothing..." sighed Hikaru sadly. Haruhi rose an eyebrow at this unexpected behavior.

/-

Tamaki slowly picked himself up from the hit, he got form Honey.

Saya looked around the scene, and kinda got a better fix at what's going on. "You know something guys..." Saya ask.

Takashi and Tamaki toke their view from Edo-Honey and at her.

Saya smirked and cracked her knuckles, preparing for another round with Edo-Honey. "We could have all been reading a book right now."


End file.
